


Not Really the Time

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Birds of Prey Fics [7]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You pick a really bad time to ask Helena on a date.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Reader
Series: Birds of Prey Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674199
Kudos: 17





	Not Really the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “Hi 👋 can you write an Helena bertinelli imagine with 2 please ? Thanks I love what you write !!”  
> Prompts: 2. “Are you asking me on a date?”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Gun violence, bit of cursing  
> A/N: I really like this one, hope everyone else does too.

After Sionis died, there was a clear power vacuum that plenty of bad guys in Gotham wanted to fill. The cops weren’t going to do anything. So, it was up to you and the rest of the Birds of Prey to clean up the streets.

You’d tracked down a group of Sionis’ old cronies who were looking to gain a piece of the city. They were held up in a warehouse, where you all were now.

Fighting was almost as natural as breathing. The Birds of Prey were a well-oiled machine at this point, you moved in tandem with Helena. Somehow you almost always ended up fighting at her side. Dinah and Renee always teased you about it, said it was because you guys loved each other.

The fight was going well until someone started firing a hail of bullets at you and Helena. You instinctively ducked and reached for Helena’s gloved hand. Quickly, you pulled the two of you behind a wooden crate. Bullets followed you, splintering of the wood just above your heads. You were crouched next to Helena, who was checking how many bolts she had for her crossbow.

“You good?” You asked. She looked radiant somehow. You had to physically stop yourself from staring.

She nodded. “You?”

You did a quick inventory of your ammo. “I’m almost empty.”

Her eyes darted around as she analyzed the situation. “We’ll have to wait it out. They’ll run out sooner or later.”

You hummed in acknowledgment. The bullets kept coming. Despite yourself, you found yourself staring, no… admiring, Helena. She was crouched next to you, crossbow in hand. Her black mask covered her beautiful face. Her black jacket rid up her stomach and the skin beneath was just as beautiful as the rest of her.

Shit, maybe you were in love. Maybe Renee and Dinah were right. But now what? You don’t think you could wait any longer. I mean, you’d love her longer than you even realized and you couldn’t just put those feelings on the back burner any longer. “Fuck it…” You whispered to yourself.

“Hey, Helena?”

She hummed.

“You busy after this?”

She visibly stiffened. Like the shock of your question had her frozen. Then she turned to look at you. Her eyes were wide. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Yeah, I am.” Your confidence was slowly fading. This was a good idea, wasn’t it?

More bullets hit the wooden crate. “Is this really the time?”

You shrugged. You’re all in at this point, might as well commit to it. “Probably not, but you look too gorgeous to not ask you out.”

A blush spread up her neck and across her cheeks. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She floundered a few times before anything actually came out. “Sure, I’d…”

Before she could finish the thought, silence suddenly fell over you. It was what you were waiting for – a lull in the fire.

“We’ll talk later, okay?” You said, smiling at her. She raised her crossbow and nodded. Then, you were back into it.

A new energy flooded your veins. Excitement and happiness filled your chest. It made fighting easier, that’s for sure. You couldn’t wait for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account ](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
